Big Time Girls
by Backstreet Baby12
Summary: 4 talented girls come to the Palmwoods to achieve their dreams but what happens when they cross paths with Big Time Rush? Contest Closed
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Hometown:

Hair Color/Style:

Eye Color:

Style:

Apperance

Personality:

Celebrity Look Alike:

Family:

Background:

Job:

Fav BTR Boy (everyone except Logan)

Celebrity Crush:

Guardian:

Ethnicity:

Other:

My OC

Name: Natasha Francesca Lopez

Age: 16

Birthday: Febuary 14th

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Hair Color/Style: long and blonde with bangs

Eye Color: Blue

Style: Anything and Everything

Apperance: She is Medium Height and fairly thin and she might look white but she has some mexican blood in her

Personality: The sweetest girl you'll evr meet until you mess with her

Celebrity Look alike: Kelly Kelly

Family: Mother - Erin Trace - 34

Father - Juan Lopez - 36

Sister - Jazmine Lopez - 12

Background: Erin and her boyfriend since freshmen year found out they were expecting a child her junior year. When Erin's parents found ou they were furious 1 because she was pregnant and 2 because she was dating an older man. On Febuary 14th 1994 Erin gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Natasha Francesca Lopez. Natasha didn't have such an easy life through out her freshmen year of high school she was made fun of for being blonde and everyone thought she was dumb.

Job: Singer/Dancer/Actress

Fav BTR Boy: Logan

Celebrity Crush: Rafael Nadal

Guardian: Her Mother Erin

Ethnicity: Mexican and Italian

Other: She suffers from Bulimia and Anorexia and she Loves to fight

My Contest will end on Friday


	2. Chapter 2

Contest Winners

DemiLenaJonasBTR- Jillian Amanda Montoya

Brigleehendersonmaslowpena- Danielle Lynn Schwartz

ConnectTheStars- Shora Renee McAllister

I will Have the first chapter up by Saturday afternoon


	3. First Meetings

James: I can't believe were at the Palmwoods

Logan: I can't believe we didn't get in trouble (has a flashback)

(Flashback begins)

Kendall: Here's a new hit for you oh you're such a turd oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd (security guard grabs him) hey get off me come on get off me

Carlos: quick what's the worst that can happen if I try to break him free?

Logan: uh Juvenile 1 prior for mooning 20 hours community service

Carlos: I can live with that (jumps on a security guard)

James: Ahh (jumps on the other security guard)

Logan: I gotta get new friends (tries to help)

(10 minuets later)

Kendall: Mom remember that time I saved you from choking wow that was close

(End of Flashback)

Tyler: Help me my mom's crazy (hides behind them)

Tyler's mom: have you seen my son Tyler he has red hair is about 4 foot 7

Kendall: he went that way (points to the right)

Tyler: Thanks im Tyler and you must be new

James: Yeah im James that's Kendall over there is Carlos and next to him is Logan

Tyler: There are some people you should know the brunette acting crazy is Camille she is the method actress and next to her is Jo her best friend Over there with the guitar is Guitar Dude, those three girls over there are The Jennifer's

Carlos: Who are they (points to a group of 4 girls)

Tyler: The girl with blonde hair is Natasha Lopez, The girl next to her with Black hair is Jillian Amanda Montoya but call her Mandy she hates being called Jillian, the one with brown hair is Danielle Lynn Schwartz, and the girl on the end with the Black hair with turquoise underneath is Shora Reneé McAllister they are pretty but I wouldn't try to go after them because they all have boyfriends

James: Please I could get Danielle to break up with her boyfriend easily

Kendall: James im not so sure you can look (points to Danielle and Cory Monteith)

James: is that Cory Monteith the main actor in Glee

Carlos: Dude seriously how do you know that

James: Sue me I've watched Glee

Kendall: whatever im gonna talk to Shora

Logan: I wouldn't do that she's with her boyfriend (points to Shora and Munro Chambers)

Kendall: Is that the guy from Degrassi I mean they are all with their boyfriends (points to Amanda and Austin Butler)

Carlos: Hey isn't that the guy from Zoey 101

James: Dude you watch Zoey 101

Carlos: No shut up woah looks like Logan has some competition

Logan: what are you talking about?

Carlos: look (points to Natasha and Rafael Nadal)

Logan: Woah he is the best Tennis Star today

Kelly: Guys Gustavo wants you to met some girls

(They all follow Kelly)

Gustavo: alright I want you to meet 4 of the best singers out right now girl introduce yourselves

Natasha: (smiles) Hi im Natasha Lopez

Mandy: Hey im Amanda Montoya

Danielle: im Danielle (shyly smiles at James)

Shora: And im Shora (looks at Kendall)

Kendall: im Kendall (smiles at Shora)

Carlos: im Carlos (smiles widely at Amanda)

James: Im James (fixes his hair)

Logan: And im Logan (looks at Natasha)

Natasha: Mandy he enamorado de un chico de la nueva

Mandy: No es el que tiene el derecho de casco

Shora: Will you two stop talking in Spanish and speak in English please

Natasha: Sorry so can we go now

Gustavo: Yes but I want Mandy in the studio tomorrow

Mandy: sure Gustavo


	4. Bg Time Pool

Danielle: What were you two talking about back there?

Natasha: Nothing at all just random stuff

Shora: Please I know some Spanish let me think mi means I and gusto means like omg you like one of the new guys

Natasha: keep it down okay I like one of the new guys

Danielle: What about Rafael

Natasha: No worries it's just a crush ill get over it now Mandy why were you so worried that it was Carlos

Amanda: I kinda have a crush on him

Shora: Okay that's it neither of you are aloud to fall for the new guys

Amanda: We wont we are completely in love with our boyfriends

(The next day)

Amanda: Bye guys im going to the studio

Danielle: okay we'll be at the pool if you need us

(At the Studio)

Amanda: Gustavo why did you want me

Gustavo: I want you to record this new song fifteen (hands her the lyrics)

Amanda: You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

Gustavo: that was good you can go now

Amanda: (walks to the pool) hey Shora why is Natasha flirting with Logan

Shora: She started flirting with him when we got here

Danielle: We need to stop Natasha look (points to Natasha sitting on Logan's lap)

Shora: you're right lets stop her before Rafael finds out

Danielle: then you better do it soon cause Rafael's coming (points to Rafael walking)

Amanda: (runs to Natasha) come on we need to go now Rafael is coming

Natasha: (gets off of Logan) shoot bye Logan (hugs him)

Amanda: come on let's go (starts pulling her)

Carlos: (stops them) Hey Amanda where are you going

Amanda: um uh (freezes completely)

Carlos: Amanda are you okay

Natasha: she's fine bye Carlos we gotta go (runs with Amanda)

Shora: What was that Mandy

Danielle: you totally froze when Carlos tried to talk to you

Austin: who's Carlos

Amanda: (turns around) A new friend

Austin: alright

Rafael: What alright

Austin: The girls made some new friends

Rafael: oh okay

Natasha: (gets a text) meet me at the Café in 5 –Logan

(With the guys)

Logan: (gets a text) yeah ill meet you there -Nattie

Carlos: who was that?

Logan: um Kelly she wanted to meet with me

Kendall: okay that's weird but whatever

(At the Café)

Natasha: Hey Logan (hugs him)

Logan: Hey Tasha (hugs her) come on lets go inside

Natasha: shit hide (grabs Logan and ducks)

Natasha: Because one of the girls is here with one of your friends

Logan: What

Who's at the Café is it Amanda, Shora, or Danielle and Why is Natasha secretly meeting with Logan is she going to cheat on Rafael? I will be posting a Big Time Girls Halloween one shot on Saturday. Please Review


	5. Big Time Cheater

Sorry I couldn't update sooner I was just able to get on. Because I didn't post the Halloween one shot I will try to post a Christmas one in December. I don't own any of the songs or Big Time Rush. Now onto the story

Logan: Who's that girl with James

Natasha: that's my friend Danielle what is she doing here with James

Logan: maybe the same thing your doing with me getting coffee

Natasha: Yeah maybe I mean im pretty sure she wouldn't cheat on Cory

Logan: Come on lets order our drinks (walks up toward the counter)

Natasha: ill get us a table (walks to a table in the back)

Logan: Yeah can I get one caramel Frappuccino and a White Chocolate Mocha

Barista: Here you go that will be 12.50 (hands him the drinks)

Logan: Thanks (hands her the cash and walks to the table)

Danielle: Natasha what are you doing here

Natasha: oh you know just having coffee with a friend what about you

Danielle: um the same just having coffee with James

James: Hey Logan what are you doing here

Logan: I could ask you the same thing

James: Hey calm down im just here with a friend

Logan: Well so am I

Danielle: Hey Nattie isn't that Rafael

Natasha: what where (looks around?)

Logan: Right there (points to a table)

Natasha: Are you kidding me he's here with his ex Bianca

James: I wonder what's going on

(Rafael and Bianca Kiss)

Logan: Oh

James: My

Danielle: God

Natasha: (on the verge of tears) I gotta go (runs out)

Danielle: That No good two timing bitch

James: come on let go (pulls Danielle with him)

Logan: Im gonna go back to the apartment bye bro

(Back at the Palm Woods)

Shora: Natasha what's wrong (tries to open her door)

(Danielle runs back in)

Amanda: Danielle whats going on why is Nattie crying

Danielle: We saw Rafael kiss Bianca at the Café

Shora: What Im gonna hurt him

Danielle: Don't he doesn't know we know

Amanda: Wait what were you doing at the Café anyway

Danielle: I was with James and She was with Logan we were just getting coffee when we saw Rafael

Shora: Nattie open up or were gonna break this door down

Natasha: (opens the door) I cant believe he cheated on me

Amanda: come on Nat lets have a girls night we'll watch movies and eat junk food

Danielle: Yeah it'll help you get over Rafael

Shora: but before we do that you need to break up with him

Natasha: but I still love him

Amanda: Tasha look at me how can you love someone who just makes you cry

Natasha: your right it's time I stand up for myself im breaking up with him

Shora: good now here's your phone

Natasha: (takes her phone and calls Rafael) Rafael you know I love you

Rafael: Babe whats going on

Natasha: It's over you are a dirty, lying, cheating scumbag

Rafael: What are you talking about?

Natasha: I saw you with Bianca at Jessie's Café

Rafael: Tash nothing happened

Natasha: Yeah because I just imagined you kissed Bianca

Rafael: She kissed me

Natasha: Rafael just stop it takes two people to kiss and you didn't pull away

Rafael: you're gonna regret this Natasha Francesca Lopez

Natasha: (sarcastically) im so scared look if you come any where near me I will give John permission to beat you up

Rafael: you will rue this day rue it (hangs up)

Amanda: Natasha Gustavo called he wants you to record a new song

Natasha: okay ill see you guys later (goes to the studio)

Kelly: Natasha I heard what happened are you okay

Natasha: Yeah I just need time

Gustavo: okay Natasha in light of your break up I have a song for you to record Too Little Too Late

Natasha:  
_[Verse 1:]_  
Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

_[Verse 2:]_  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

_[Bridge]_  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

_[Chorus (fading):]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Gustavo: that was good you can go now

Natasha: Thanks Gustavo I feel better now

Gustavo: no problem

Natasha: (leaves the studio and goes back to the palm woods)

So girls are we still watching those movies

Wow so Natasha and Rafael are Over. What will Rafael do to Get Natasha back and will her friends protect her. Whats gonna happen with Danielle and James will they realize their feelings for each other? And will Natasha and Logan Get together now that she's single.

Song: Too Little Too Late-JoJo


End file.
